ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossing The Rubicon
The Inner Darkness "I never truly got a chance to explain the repercussions of this magic..." Sanger kicked his feet up as Kisara took the scroll. "Listen carefully to what I have to say right now. There are effectively two paths of magic. The Light, and Dark Pathes. Generic. Magia Erebea are magic of the dark arts. While I am ensuring you this will enable you to control the darkness within your soul...if you succeed in mastering Magia Erebea, you will never be able to walk the path of light again." Sanger smiled, his eyes gleaming. "Very good. There are two more things you need to know. If you fail the test, you will die. Even Jack will fade. Your conciousness, and body will give out under the pressure of the shadows. And, even if you do pass the test, if you perform the magic but are incompatible, you will self-destruct." "W-wait a second!" Mina interrupted. "There are too many risks with this kind of power." Sanger flashed her a knowing smile. "I never thought I would hear that coming from a Quincy." "B-but..." Mina faltered, and simply shrunk back behind Marin, regretting her outburst. "If that's everything....then, it's time to step inside the scroll you have Kisara. Your darkness awaits." Kisara nodded. "...Right..." Entering the scroll; she happened upon a totally white Stepping inside the Phantasmagoria, Kisara noticed a certain being. For everything that she was, this being wasn't. With a grinning expression and half-insane eyes, the figure cackled, "Ahahahahahahaha! Welcome, me!" Kisara braced herself. "...Huh?!" She twitched. "...The hell are you?" The other Kisara smirked. "Conquer me, and you conquer yourself." "...Right." The left side of the city in the world white, with gold windows in the buildings, while the right side is red, with green windows in the buildings. "Let's start, then!" "Insei Hakaimono!" 'Kisara' pinpointed her foe's location using the memories she had acquired related to her own self, thus giving her no means of escape. Immediately afterward, Kisara flared up her magical power to its utmost limit, which her blade resonated and reacted with, causing her weapon to become engulfed in an immeasurable inferno of magical energy. This energy was almost unbearable to be in close vicinity to, so to rid herself of such a horrendous feeling, 'Kisara' swung her blade forward with all of her might at Kisara. This magical energy transfigured into a cascade of shining beams reminiscent of shooting stars, which locked-on to Kisara, the entire volley shooting towards her at supersonic speeds. Without any hesitation, Kisara bounded from side to side, cartwheeling and flipping to evade even homing blasts. In no time flat, Kisara closed in, only for 'Kisara' to grasp her face, hoisting her into the air. "You will die here." An emotionless voice. 'Kisara' poured strength into her arm for the first time. Crackle, the sound of bones breaking could be heard. In that instant…. The left hand that attempted to pulverize Kisara's face some time ago, this time it really did get cut off. 'Kisara's' eyes widened ever-so-slightly, as she retreated a bit. Having cut off 'Kisara's' hand at the wrist while still in that floating position, Kisara pulled off the hand clinging to her face and quickly pulled back. The black hand fell to the ground. Narrowly escaping, Kisara knelt with one leg on the torn up asphalt. Whether it was because of the pain from having her face squeezed, or because she had focused her awareness to look for a weak point on 'Kisara's' arms. Kisara's breathing was ragged as she glanced at the ground she was kneeling upon. The distance between the two, once again it had widened. "I cannot die to you." Glancing at her severed hand, he continued, "Whether it is dead or alive, if it moves you cut off the root of that motion. Even if I am a stopped organism, as long I exist like this there is a thread that permits my existence. If that is cut I would definitely die. The unique exception is this left arm, which is the anti-thesis of your left arm, but even that can't be hidden forever." "…As expected, I don't need that hand. It is too dangerous. But before I destroy it…I may need to anesthetize you." 'Kisara' moved forward one step, as Kisara continued to stare at the magical energy glyph which was at her feet. That was definitely the source of her power! "…It's kinda unfortunate, but you should have given up just now!" Kisara responded, with her sword reversed in her grip. "The inside of the glyph isn't the source of your power. That boundary is a magical wall that stops others. In that case….if I do this…" And with that, she planted her sword in the floor. Out of the three circles her alternate now possessed, she had just destroyed the outermost circle. "…That power is lost!" "…Ignorance." In an anxious manner, 'Kisara' came forward. Another step, even though she approached her alternate, there was no change in foe. 'Kisara's' glyphs had just shrunk from three to two and she clicked her tongue in exasperation. She hadn't considered the possibility that sword would be so powerful. To think that she could destroy a concept which had no form, or life, that kind of absolute power. 'Kisara' began running to kill the real one. "…There are still two left." Still in that crouched position, Kisara readied her weapon. "Well, even that's too slow!" Without hesitation, Kisara immediately threw it at her foe. The blade penetrated the glyph. Like a stone skimming the water, the sword bounced twice off the top of the circle, and flew towards 'Kisara's' forehead at the speed of a bullet. "…!?" 'Kisara' nimbly evaded. The sword nicked the edge of her ear and disappeared into the night, and the ear which had appeared to have evaded the attack had been carved off. Flesh, blood, broken bone. Brain fluid leaked out of the wound. "…Ugh." 'Kisara' let out a groan, as Kisara leapt forward once again. Instantly, 'Jack the Ripper' felt an impact that skewered her body. Thud and a white darkness landed upon her body. By the time 'Kisara' grasped that this was Kisara Daikoku, who had charged straight at her at ludicrous speeds that shouldn't be possibly with her broken-down state, the outcome of the fight had already been decided. Driving into her body left arm first, Kisara's single blow had the same force as a cannon shell. Just that alone would have killed even a Master with one blow, but Kisara was clenching a shard of a sword in her hands. The shard was perfectly penetrating the center of her alternate's chest. She had won; though 'Jack the Ripper' had simultaneously killed her, embracing Kisara who returned the affection. "...I understand now." As she awoke in the real world, in front of the group, with a set of swirling tattoos on her forearms.